1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an endoscope configured to be introduced into a living body to acquire images in the living body. The disclosure also relates to an endoscope system including the endoscope.
2. Related Art
Solid state image sensors each having a plurality of pixels are configured to receive light and perform photoelectric conversion on the light and output an electrical signal. It has been known that, in an image captured by a solid state image sensor, vertical stripe noise occurs due to variation in characteristics of elements in a column circuit. In order to address this situation, a technique has been known in which an effective pixel area for receiving light and an optical black area where light receiving surfaces of pixels are shielded by an aluminum thin film are provided, and an output value of the effective pixel area is corrected based on an output value from the pixels of the optical black area (see JP 2011-41255 A).